The Betrayer
by Berserkerlord
Summary: Betrayer, that is what I am now known as, but I doubt many know why I was given that title. Come and learn how I earned my name.


Disclaimer: Homestuck is the sole property of Andrew Hussie (as far as I know) and I do not claim to have had any hand in its creation.

This will be an Ancestor fic from the POV of one of my OC's ancestors, I will be writing this first and when it is done launch into the main I have been gone for a long time, writer's block/laziness is a bitch.

OC Ancestor Description

Title: The Betrayer

Horns: curve back over his head and are shaped like snake's fangs.

Hair: Wild medium length black hair.

Weapon: A crossbow  
Blood: Jade

Gender: Male

Other traits: Has small curved fangs.

* * *

To my Descendant,

I know that by the time you have read this I will have been long dead and the tails of my exploits lost to the sands of time, I have written down the tales of my adventures so that you may know who I was in my life. I do not regret anything that I have done, and if I am lucky, you will not be ashamed of my actions. I have not used the names of my companions, as I know for a fact that the purple-blooded aristocrats will do all that they can to erase the evidence of our existence, so instead I will use the titles that we were given in life, for those the names that I believe will survive. This is the story of my life and how I became known as the Betrayer.

I was an anomaly, a male born to the largely female jade-blood caste. But unlike other "mutations" this was not enough to designate me for immediate culling. Instead I was expected to serve the same functions as my female kin, to serve a mother grub till the end of my natural life. Luckily I was saved from that life when I was taken in by one of the eccentric snake lusi who inhabited one of the Alternian tropical jungles. He took me to the forest that would become my home, and it was there that I was raised.

However most of my childhood was not particularly interesting, I spent my time making medicines from the local plants, and learning biology so that I could be more effective when hunting with my chosen weapon, the crossbow.

When I was finally old enough to go out on my own I left the forest for the cities that dotted Alternia, I quickly made a name for myself as a skilled doctor and was well like by the lowbloods, being one of the few people who would actually do their best to heal them. By the time I had gotten the attention of the highbloods they knew that they could not force me to become an attendant for a mother grub without dealing with the masses of people who would try and stop them.

However, as I continued my travels across the globe I witnessed many atrocities committed by the highbloods and watched them get away with no punishment whatsoever. This naturally conflicted with the ideas I had been raised with, so I returned to the jungle to leave my violent kin and live in (relatively) peaceful solitude. Now that I was alone the highbloods believed that they could cull me without risk, but they soon learned better. All of the drones that they sent were killed before they could get close to my home, whether the forest was the cause of their demise, or I myself was. It actually turned into a bit of a game for me; I would test myself to if I could kill more than the other creatures of the forest. But my game eventually ended, the highbloods decided that it would be better to just let me die naturally, after all it wasn't like I was planning on returning.

But enough about the earlier years of my life, now it's time to get into the real story, the story of how I became a follower of the Signless.

It all started one night, it was raining as it so often was, and I heard a desperate knock on my door. I dismissed it easily, after all the only way for anyone to get to my house would be to take a secret tunnel that I had constructed, or to make the trek through the forest itself. Neither of these events was likely as few knew of the tunnels and no one had ever made it through the forest itself (excepting myself.) However the knocking continued and eventually I made it down to the door to see just what it was, I was surprised to see a group of trolls led by a familiar face, the Dolorosa.

The Dolorosa and I had known each other when we were young, but we had not seen each other during our adulthood, it made since though, that she would be able to lead people here, she was one of the few that knew of the tunnels. But what surprised me more where the ones who were standing right behind her, a green blood and yellow blood were holding a young male troll in between them and he himself was bleeding profusely, the blood itself was a color even I had not seen before, it was a bright shade of red.

I caught the Dolorosa's eyes and saw the pleading look in them; this was what made me let them in. Without a word I took the bleeding man from them and motioned for the other three to sit down on one of the couches in the main room of my hive as I took him to another room, which I kept stocked with medical equipment in case of emergencies. I stopped the bleeding and applied an anti-biotic to the wound, a long shallow gash across his chest, and sedated him before putting him on one of the beds.

Seeing no other immediate threat to his health I went to a bathroom that was connected to the room and washed my hands, watching the bright crimson blood wash down the drain, I had so many questions to ask, but I decided to wait and calm myself so I wouldn't frighten my unexpected guests with a barrage of questions. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath; it was time for me to get some answers.

* * *

Well there we go, first chapter to a new story. Hopefully this will rekindle my writing spark.

Remember all flames will be used to power my death ray. Every flame brings me one step closer to world domination! But other types of reviews will not power said death ray so you can submit those without worrying.


End file.
